


Soma ulte

by acidbaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Childhood Friends, Park Jimin (BTS) is So Done, Red String of Fate, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbaby/pseuds/acidbaby
Summary: [was inspired by Y.A.M.S by @Maithism on twt!!]-The red string of fate connects people together, both platonically and romantically. It doesn't just connects two people, it can go up to three, four and maybe more in some situations. It will appear when you meet your soulmate(s), only the people involved can see it and they can't cut the string off since...well, it's fate !
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	Soma ulte

**Author's Note:**

> quarantini time is here so hi I'm back hehe

"Alright, now all that's left is some noodle.." Jimin said to himself as he scroll through his shopping list in his phone. 

He moved from the vegetable section to the noodles section to find his favourite brand. His eyes scanned through the shelves until he finally spotted it, there was only one left so he was grateful that he got the last one. He smiled to himself and slide his phone back in his pocket before reaching out to grab the package. The moment he placed his hand on the item, he noticed another hand on it. 

He turned to face the other person, it was a guy with black hair, it was pulled into a small ponytail. This guy looked like it was around his age. Jimin furrowed his brows together and asked the stranger what was he doing.

"I'm taking the last noodle? I mean I saw it first so.." the guy replied to him while shrugging before tugging on the noodle. 

Jimin widened his eyes and tightened up his grip on the item, he was determined to get it. He glared at the man, not liking his vibes at all. What kind of person does that?

"Uh, no. I saw it first and I grabbed it first. Hence, it is mine." He hissed out. 

He then pulled the item towards his side while smirking at the other man. The other person on the other hand was amused at this situation, he rolled his eyes and pulled harder on it, provoking Jimin more. The latter then chewed on his bottom lip in frustration, 'why is this guy so annoying?' he thought to himself before pulling on it again, but with more strength.

The man then pulled on it as hard as he can, causing Jimin to do the same until..

It ripped.

The packaging ripped apart and now the noodle packets are on the floor. Both of them stared at the items that were on the floor before looking back up at each other. 

"Well this is obviously your fault! You should pay for it." The man declared.

Jimin bent down to grab one packet before tossing it to the other, retaliating back that its his fault. The man managed to catch the flying packet before noticing a red string on his ring finger, he widened his eyes and followed where it leads to. It was attached to the smaller man's finger. He went took a step closer to see it up close.

Jimin looked at the other man in confusion, he then looked down to see what he was looking at and he finally noticed the red string. He raised his hand up to look at it. The both of them knew exactly what was going on now. They're soulmates.

"What the hell?" he muttered out under his breath.

The other male scratched his arm, "So uh..what now?" he asked. 

Jimin sighed and bent down again to grab the remaining packets while letting the other know that they're gonna split the money, surprisingly, he agreed. He got back up and placed the noodle in his packets. 

"So.. What's your name?' he asked softly as he begin to walk to the cashier.

"Oh uh.. Kim Taehyung.. What's yours?" 

"Park Jimin" he answered and the both of them went silent.

It's a lot to take in for the both of them since their first encounter with each other involved noodles and argument. Well, at least they know each other'd names and the fact that they share the love for the same noodle brand.

Once they were done with paying for the items, they stood outside the supermarket, discussing about the string.

"Does this mean we have to be near each other at all times?" Jimin asked

"I don't think so? Why don't we exchange numbers and see how it goes" Taehyung suggested while smiling

Jimin couldn't believe that someone can be so mean yet so.. _kinda.. cute._ He puffed out his cheeks and gave Taehyung his number, the latter doing same to the other as well. They exchanged goodbyes and were about to part ways until Taehyung spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I thought it was cute that you were getting all mad over noodles" He teased the shorter male before letting out a giggle.

That kinda made Jimin felt something but he just brushed it off. He simply rolled his eyes at the other and said goodbye before parting ways for real. Taehyung just laughed at Jimin and walked towards the other directions. 

"He's cute.." he mumbled out to himself.

He knew that he would meet his soulmate at a supermarket while arguing about who gets the last noodle? He laughed at the situation and shook his head. He really can't wait to tease and get to know his new friend. Taehyung then whipped out his phone to text Jimin.

**Taehyung**

_remember that one time we argued over noodles? wasn't that funny? heheh :]_

He then slid the phone back in, feeling content that he teased Jimin literally 10 minutes after they left. It's gonna be quite hectic and chaotic for the both of them from now on. 


End file.
